Happy days
by Beautiful Snow Queen
Summary: Lilly is now a working mom with a sixteen year old. When things at work get complicated, things at home get much worse. Cliff is hanging around Lisa's school which is receiving strange threats. When Lisa suddenly get kidnapped, it becomes personal.
1. Chapter 1

_November, 3 1987_

_A blond girl of about fifteen years of age walked out into the street with a brand new book in her hand. She hugged it to her chest like her life depended on it. "Nancy!" someone called behind her. She looked to see that it was Miranda._

_"Hey!"_

_"Want to come over to my house tonight?" Miranda asked, finishing the jog over to her._

_"Sure," Nancy said happily, "we can discuss our new books."_

_"Great, see you then." Miranda turned and walked away._

_"Bye," Nancy called._

_Later that night, Nancy Spencer was found lying in the snow in the middle of an alley, clutching her book to her chest. The lead detective placed her box on the shelf three weeks later._

HD

Lilly walked into the office with a cup coffee in her hand. "Hey, Lil!" Scotty called.

"Hey, Scotty," she replied with a smile. "Do we have a new case?"

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing." That earned a chuckle from Lilly. "Where's Lisa?"

"At school. She's only sixteen, Scotty. Still has two years left of high school."

"Glad you two could make it," Vera said. "Was starting to worry that you two had gotten lost."

"What are you complaining about, Vera?" Kat Miller asked. "It's not like you're always on time."

"Lil's usually here before me," Vera said. "Scotty comes in right after me."

"I had to take Lisa to school, this morning," Lilly pointed out. "The line was a mess."

"She can't take the bus?" Kat asked.

"The nearest bus stop is about three blocks away," Lilly said. "Besides, it's on the way here, so I don't mind."

A woman in her late forties with blond hair and greenish blue eyes walked into the room. "Excuse me," she said. "They said I need to talk to a Detective Rush? It's about an unsolved murder."

"I'm Detective Rush, " Lilly said, indicating that she should take a seat.

"Elenor Spencer," the woman replied. "My daughter was murdered fourteen years ago. Her name was Nancy. She was fifteen at the time."

"Is this her?" Lilly asked, loooking at the picture that Elenor had brought in.

Elenor nodded. "She's the blond. The brunette is her friend Miranda Langton."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Elenor looked into her purse. "Last month was the anniversary of her death. This morning when I walked out on to my porch, this was there." She looked into her purse and brought out a leather book. "It's the last book she bought from the store. She had it with her when she died, but no one ever recovered it."

"Until now."

Elenor nodded. "Do you have children, Detective?"

Lilly nodded. "One. I recently adopted her."

"All I want is for my child's case to be solved, and then, perhaps I'll be at peace."

Lilly looked at Scotty, who nodded. "We'll do our best."


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly and Scotty were in the Cold Room, looking through the boxes to find Nancy Spencer's. "This is where all the '87 cases are," Scotty said. "But I don't see no Spencer here."

"Probably got mixed up with some of the '88 cases," Lilly sighed. "Let's check over there."

"Don't need to," Lieutenant John Stillman said as he walked in. "I found it."

"Where was it?" Scotty asked as Lilly took the box, opening it.

"Apparently, they're reorganizing these cases," John explained. "Not only are they going to be separated by year, but they are also separating the kids and the adults now."

"Makes our job easier," Lilly said sarcastically.

"Wonder how they're making space?" Scotty asked.

"They're not," John said. "Right now, all the cases from the late '80's are mixed up from people taking the kids cases out and putting them on a different shelf. Pretty soon the entire area's going to be a wreck."

"Great way to spend the tax payers money," Scotty commented.

"Wait a second," Lilly said quietly. Scotty and John turned toward her.

"What is it, Lil?" Scotty asked.

"Nancy's clutching a book," Lilly replied, pointing to the book in the girl's hand on the picture she was holding.

"So?"

"Elenor said that they never recovered a book. This book is on my desk upstairs."

"That means someone stole evidence," Scotty said.

"We'll focus on that later," John said. "What are the details?"

"According to this," Lilly said, "Nancy was shot, blungeoned, and eventually died of hyperthermia."

"She must've ticked someone off to recieve that," Scotty commented. Lilly glared at him; it wasn't funny.

"Start talking to the best friend," John said. " Let's see if Nancy had any enemies."

"On it, Boss," Lilly said, as she started taking the box upstairs. John stopped her.

"Can we talk, Lil?"

Lilly looked to Scotty, who took the box from her and headed back up the stairs. "What's up?"

"How's Lisa doing?" he asked, with genuine concern, as if she was his daughter. Lilly remembered how he treated her after she was attack several years back.

"She's fine. Her wounds are pretty much healed."

"Okay," John said, nodding his head, as if he were concentrating on something. "At some point though, I want you to take some time off that way you two can hang out. She gets off in two weeks, right?"

Lilly nodded.

"Use that time, then."

"Okay," Lilly said. She had been planning to take some time off around Christmas anyway; it was a good thing that he asked her, because now she wasn't going to have to ask him.

HD

Miranda Langton was hard to locate. As it turned out, she was living in New York now, with two kids and a husband who was also a cop. This meant a road trip for Jeffries and Vera. "How come we have to go?" Vera complained as he got up from his desk to go home and start packing.

"Because the last road trip, Scotty and I went; the one before that," all three of you were complaining about each other."

"Not to mention, you and I don't have kids," Jeffries added.

"Neither do Valens or Rush," Vera argued.

"Not true anymore," Lilly reminded him. "I have Lisa."

Vera sighed, grumbling as he left the office. Lisa walked in as they left. "Hey, Lisa," Wil said. Vera nodded.

"Hey," Lisa replied cheerily. However, when she turned back to the bull pen, Lilly could tell that she was in a bad mood. Lisa found an empty desk near Lilly and plopped down in it, muttering something.

"What's wrong with you?" Lilly asked.

"I swear, if you weren't a cop; it wasn't against my morales, and if it wasn't illegal," Lisa said, ticking off her fingers on her left hand, "I'd probably kill someone right now."

"What happened?"

"You mean you guys didn't hear?" Lisa asked, confused.

"Hear what?" Kat asked, overhearing their conversation.

"There was a huge shooting scare today. I don't know all of the info, but, some nut case decided to start a rumor that they were going to bring a gun and shoot people down. I'm asking around tomorrow who knew about this, because some people did and others didn't; I didn't know about it until the principal came on during second period. Apparently, parents found out about it, freaked out, and then came in a rush to pick up their kids."

"Does anyone know who started it?" Kat asked.

Lisa shrugged. "I certainly don't; but, I did hear someone say that the kid who was supposed to do the 'shooting'-" Lisa used her fingers as quotation marks for emphasis, "didn't even show up to school today. People were also talking about how there were a couple of gun confinscations and how there were more cops on the grounds- which is odd, because I haven't noticed any more cops than usual on campus. I mentioned something of it on facebook."

"When and how did you get on Facebook?" Lilly asked curiously.

"My question," Kat said. "School's are supposed to block stuff like that."

"Uh... it's high school. We find loopholes to get just about anywhere, and we don't get caught. Last year, one way to get on youtube was to hit enter so many times, that you overrode the block... that was until someone hacked the school system and the people decided upgrade their blocks. No one was happy about that. Down in Florida- I started about a week or so before you guys, so I found this out quickly- a teacher told me how to get onto youtube and get past the block. I can use the same loophole to get onto Twitter and Facebook- Facebook doesn't always work though- and even then on Twitter I can't post anything for some reason."

"You still shouldn't have posted it on Facebook," Lilly said. "You could be seen as the suspicious person."

"Well it's a good thing I have a cop for a guardian," Lisa countered with a sly smile.

"I'm making sure I have my eye on you if you and Veronica ever meet each other," Kat said.

"Let me see that comment, Lisa," Lilly said.

"Anyone got a computer?"

"What happened to yours?"

"Sold to you-know-who's gambling debts."

"Got one right here," Kat said, grabbing her laptop and logging on to Facebook. Lisa typed in her account log in, and scrolled down to her post. Several comments were under the post from her friends.

_Okay, I want to know who started this shooting business at Philidelphia High because apparently parents were taking their kids out of school or texting their children about it. My parent wasn't for some reason. Anyway, little tip: If you're a wanna be or someone who wants attention, don't start rumors like this. It's ridiculous._

The comment right above it read:

_Plus, you're gonna get into loads of trouble._

"You had to post that?" Lilly asked amusingly.

Lisa nodded. "Can't leave my friends out of the loop." She logged out. "Thanks, Kat."

"No problem."

Scotty walked in. "Found that lead detective on our case, Lil," he called before stopping and seeing that the girls were altogether, plus an extra. "Hey, Lisa. Didn't know you were here."

"Just got here, Scotty," Lisa said. "What case are you working on?"

"1987 murder. Victim was about your age, actually."

"Aw."

"By the way, Lisa," Lilly said. "How _did _you get here anyway?"

"Hitched a ride," Lisa said, giggling when she saw a look of disapproval on Lilly's face. "With my friend Danielle."

"Are you comin' or what?" Scotty asked.

"Can I drive?" Lisa asked eagerly.

"How old are you?" Kat asked.

"Sixteen. Legally in Florida, I can get my permit at fifteen; problem is after the car accident, I wasn't able to drive much. Then we moved up here, where it's illegal for me to drive. That is, until a couple of days ago, when Lilly took me to the drivers liscence place." She took out her wallet which held her new Pennsylvania permit, showing it off.

"Not this time," Lilly said, with a teasing smile. "I don't want you to freak out Scotty."

"Yeah, I want to live."

Lisa glared at Lilly. "You know for a fact that I'm a very good driver."

HD

Former Detective, Edward Evans was out on his front porch when Lilly and Scotty arrived. Lisa waited in the car, texting someone on her phone while listening to her iPod. The other two detectives got out, flashing their badges to Evans. He smiled and got up off his chair to meet them. "Well, well, if it ain't some fellow cops," Evans said pleasantly. "How can I help you today?"

"You worked the Nancy Spencer case, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. Tragic. She was pretty too as well as being at the top of her class. Case went cold almost right away. "

"We're missing some evidence," Scotty said. "In the picture, she's clutching a book."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's missing."

"You're kidding?" Evans asked, clearly shocked at hearing this. He sighed. "I told Lou to put it with Nancy's belongings. When it wasn't, I assumed it had gotten misplaced."

"Lou who?" Scotty asked, taking out his notepad.

"Louise Dwellings," Evans replied. "She was just a rookie at the time."

"If you remember anything else," Lilly said, giving him her card, "give us a call."

"Catch this killer for me," Evans pleaded. "I promised her mother years ago, and I was the one who had to break it to her that the case went cold. I want this son of a gun in prison."

HD

"Got homework?" Lilly asked Lisa when they arrived at their apartment, heading into the kitchen.

"Finished it in the car," Lisa replied, flipping on the television and searching for a crime drama. "So, no. Are you going to be working on the case?"

"You know me too well," Lilly remarked, grabbing some milk from the fridge. "Hungry?"

"Starving," Lisa replied, getting up from the couch. "What'ya makin'?"

"Home made Mac 'n' Cheese."

"Lilly, it's eight o'clock, you're not going to be finished until like eight-thirty. How about we order in?"

"You just don't want me to cook."

"Actually, I just don't want to burn down the apartment. Although, I wouldn't mind missing school tomorrow."

"Oh, no you don't, Lisa," Lilly warned, putting away the milk and picking up the phone. "You're going to school tomorrow. No debating. Pepperoni or cheese?"

" Pepperoni, with some cheese stuff crust if possible," Lisa replied, then exclaimed dramtically, "You want to put my life at risk? What if there's really a shoot-out tomorrow?"

"Relax, there's not going to be a shoot-out," Lilly said, rolling her eyes. "Quit being a drama queen. And don't pull any of those being sick pranks in the morning."

Lisa rolled her eyes and walked to the table, and picked up the book, flipping through it. Lilly got off the phone and headed her direction. "Hey, Lilly?" Lisa asked, reading something from the book. "What year did you say that this case took place?"

"1987," Lilly replied. "Why?"

Lisa looked up at her, holding up the book. "Dragons in our Midst wasn't written until 2004."

"What?" Lilly asked, taking the book from her and looking at the copy rights. "How did you know?"

"I'm reading that book right now. The only reason why I picked up the book was to see if I could find a synopsis. The pages looked a little familiar, so I flipped to the beginning, and found the page with Merlin's Riddle."

"Isn't that a wizard from King Arthur's time?"

"Yeah. But, Bryan Davis does an amazing job mixing up religion and fantasy." Lisa walked to her backpack, and dug through it for a minute until she found her book. "This is what the book should look like," she said, holding the book up and showing Lilly the cover. It had a picture of a boy and a girl. The girl had a backpack on and the boy was holding up a ring of some sort, with a dragon. She flipped to the page with the riddle. "And this is the riddle."

Lilly came over to her, and read over her shoulder.

_When dragons flew in days of old_

_With valour in their wings,_

_One fell prey to evil's song_

_And learned what Satan sings._

_Goliath, stained with Satan's words,_

_Made other dragons flee,_

_For songs like leaven spread decay_

_Corrupting souls born free._

_Now Satan's scales coat dragon lore;_

_He hides between the lines._

_He sings foul words in books corrupt_

_And dances on their spines._

_Are dragons vile?Are dragons tame?_

_Depends on whom you ask._

_Do scales hide tricks of Satan when __he dons a fearful mask?_

_One man corrupted all his kin;_

_One dragon brought all shame._

_O__ne man redeemed His fallen race;_

_Will dragons do the same?_

_Yet dragons dwell in hearts of men,_

_From God and some from baals,_

_And some sing words with angels' wings_

_While most chant Satan's scales._

_God redeems what men cannot_

_Forgives what e'er thou didst_

_Who else can save the men of earth_

_With dragons in our midst?_

"Interesting," Lilly commented. "But that doesn't help with the case. Who would put the cover on a book that wasn't even the same book that's in it?"

"I don't know," Lisa replied. "It's pretty convincing, though. The pages are aged right and everything. The cover doesn't even look that damaged. My guess would be to talk to someone who works with books, or maybe book repair."

There was a knock on the door; Lisa went to go answer it, thinking it was the pizza. When she opened the door, though, Scotty Valens was standing there. "Scotty? Hi. Sorry, I thought you were the pizza guy."

"That's alright, Lisa," Scotty said, binging a box of pizza from behind his back. "Because I am the Pizza boy for tonight."

"Sweet! Thanks!" Lisa said, taking the box of pizza from Scotty. "Lilly! Pizza's here!"

"Alright," she called coming out to the foyer. "How much is..." she trailed off and stopped when she saw Scotty at the door. "Scotty... hi."

"Hey, Lil," Scotty replied. There was an awkward silence between them. It was Lisa who broke it.

"Okay, I'm going into the kitchen and getting some plates before the pizza gets cold," she said going into the kitchen. When she left, she had a slight smile on her face. There was still an awkward silence between the two detectives for the next couple minutes.

"So... do you want to come in?" Lilly asked. "It's freezing out there."

"Sure," Scotty said, coming inside and taking off his jacket.

"Scotty!" Lisa called. "Are you hangin' around for dinner?"

"Sure, thanks," Scoty replied. "What'ya got there?"

"Pepperoni," Lisa replied getting out the soda and three plates."Alright, since nothing good's on, movie night."

"Nothing that's inappropriate," Lilly warned as she and Scotty grabbed their sodas and sat down on the couch.

"Sombody's taking their parenting duty seriously," Scotty commented teasingly.

"Stop it, Scotty," Lisa warned. "Before I shoot you. You're not the one who has to deal with it." Lisa flipped to the movie channels to see what was on. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 it is."

"What do you mean you're going to shoot me?" Scotty demanded.

"She has a gun, Scotty," Lilly answered for her, getting up to get the pizzas. "And I won't stop her."

"What?"

"It's a nerf gun, Scotty," Lisa said, sitting on the opposite couch. "But it's loaded." Lilly gave her her plate, then gave Scotty his. "Thanks."

HD

After the movie, Lisa went to bed, and Lilly walked Scotty out. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Lil," he said. "Thanks for the pizza."

"No, problem, Scotty," Lilly said as they stopped at the door. "Before the movie, though, I was wondering why you stopped by?"

Scotty shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest. I think it was to check up on you, but, now I'm not sure."

"Well, I'm still glad you did," Lilly replied.

Scotty looked at her for a moment, and tucked away a piece of strand hair behind her ear, which made her blush slightly. "Bye, Lil," he said softly.

"Bye, Scotty." When left, Lilly closed the door behind him. There was a small giggle on the staircase and she turned to see Lisa standing there. "What?"

"Nothing," Lisa said with a sly smile. "I didn't say anything."

"I thought you were in bed."

"I was. Then I wanted to see what was happenin' down here."

Lilly shook her head. "Go to bed, Lisa, before I shoot you."

"You wouldn't..." All she heard was a click as Lilly cocked the gun behind the couch. "Night!" she said, racing up the stairs. Lilly smirked as she looked down at the fake gun she had in her hand. Somethings were just left better unsaid.


	3. Chapter 3

"So the book wasn't real?" Scotty asked the next morning at headquarters.

"Not the one we have, anyway," Lilly replied. "Which means that the book is still out there. Lisa suggested seeing someone who deals with books."

"Probably not a bad idea," Scotty said. "That can't be that many out there. But there's like four or five here in Philly alone."

"Not in '87," Lilly pointed out. "I'll take a look at that."

"In the mean time, I'll look for a copy of the book," Scotty said. "Know where I can find one?"

"Ebay," Lilly suggested teasingly.

"Or Amazon," Kat said coming in.

"Hey, Kat," Lilly said.

"Thanks, Kat," Scotty said.

"Anytime, Scotty," Kat said, turning to Lilly as Scotty left. "Hey, Lil. What's new on the case?"

"The book's a fake, and the real one is out there still," Lilly replied, turning to the computer on her desk to look up some of the shops that fix books. "So, now we're looking for the places that fix books back in the eighties."

"Let's just hope there's not another shooting scare today," Kat teased.

"Don't mention that when Lisa's around," Lilly warned. "She'll be talking about it for days."

"There was a shooting scare?" Vera asked, coming in, followed by Jeffries. "When?"

"I thought you were in New York?" Kat asked.

"Miranda is out on vacation in Florida with her husband and kids," Jeffries said. "Early Christmas vacation I guess."

"She won't be back until Monday," Vera finished. "Now, when did this shooting scare happen?"

"Yesterday, at Lisa's school," Lilly said. "It was only a rumor though."

"Who wants to bet Lisa didn't take it well?"

"I do," everyone said.

"What?"

"Because she didn't," Lilly said.

"Hey, Lil, I think I found the shop," Kat said, calling her over. "It's the same shop that Nancy went to. It was the only one around in the eighties."

"The book shop owner was interviewed, right?" Jeffries asked.

"Yup, but he claimed he didn't see anything," Lilly said.

"Then I guess you know where your next stop is," John said coming out.

"On the street boss," Lilly said, grabbing her coat. "Coming, Miller?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Kat replied, also grabbing her coat.

HD

Lilly and Kat arrived at _Books and repairs_ ten minutes later. The shop was owned by a man named Fin Kingsley, who was in his late fifties now. "Fin Kingsley?" Lilly asked. Fin looked up from a book he was looking at behind the counter.

"I'm Fin Kingsley," he replied.

Lilly and Kat held up their badges. "Detectives Rush," Lilly introduced herself, then indicated Kat. "Miller. Homicide."

"What can I do for you today, DetectiveS?" Fin asked.

"We're reinvestigating a murder that happened at the alley by your shop," Lilly said.

"The victim was a fifteen year old girl," Kat said. "Back in '87. Her name was-"

"Nancy Spencer," Fin said with a sad sigh. "Yes, I remember her completely. She was almost like a daughter to me."

"That's what you said, back in '87," Kat said. "Why did she come here that night?"

"Nancy liked books," Fin replied. "She worked here part-time. Sometimes she bought a book now and then. Favorite series was Nancy Drew. I think that day she had one of her books repaired. I had to put a new cover over it. I engraved it with the title also."

_The bell rang as Nancy came in. Fin looked up and smiled when he saw her. "Hey, Mr. Kingsley," Nancy said._

_"Hello, Nancy," he replied pleasantly. "I didn't expect you to come in today."_

_"You know me," she said with a smile. "Can't keep me away for nothing."_

_"Well I have your book done," Fin said, going into the back. "Take good care of it now." _

_"I will," Nancy said, placing the book by her backpack. "Anything need reorganizing today?"_

_"Nope, in fact I want you to take the day off, and go hang out with your friends."_

_Nancy was slightly hesitant at that, but then smiled, and grabbed her wallet. "Here's the money I owe you for the book repair."_

_"Free of charge, Nancy," Fin replied with a smile. "Consider it a late birthday present."_

_"Thanks," Nancy said, grabbing her things and walking out the door. "See you tomorrow."_

"Later that night, I find out that my only employee was brutally murdered," Fin finished sadly. "I almost closed my shop because of it."

Lilly looked at Fin sympathetically. "What did you mean by late birthday present?"

"I gave Nancy a new book, but I had also ordered another book for her; somehow it got lost in the mail. I don't think she noticed. She was just a happy kid."

Kat nodded and took out her card. "If you can think of anything else," she said, handing it over to him. "Please, give us a call."

"I will," Fin said. "Nancy was a good kid. She deserved more; I was actually planning on teaching her how to repair books, and then leave this place to her in my will. I was going to name this place after her; never got around to it after she died, knowing her killer was still out there."

"After we catch her," Lilly suggested, "maybe you will." The two detectives left the book shop.

"Does he look good?" Kat asked.

Lilly turned to look back through the window at the old man. "He looks like he regrets something; or he is just sad about losing his only employee."

"Makes you think just how close those two were," Kat commented. "By the way, can we send Lisa down to Florida to interview Miranda?"

"No way, Kat," Lilly said, laughing. "She's not missing school for this."

HD

Lilly came home later that day, to a distressed Lisa. When she entered the apartment, she Lisa staring blankly at the floor. "Hey," Lilly said.

"Hey," Lisa replied dully.

"I didn't see you at the office today," Lilly said, knowing something was wrong. "Why didn't you stop by?"

"He's back," Lisa said.

"Who's back?" Lilly asked, not sure who she was talking about, as she took off her coat and walked to the living area.

"Cliff's back," Lisa said, finally turning to look at her. Lilly froze, then walked over to sit next to her. "I saw him yesterday, but I thought it was just my imagination. Then, I saw him at school today. I was about to ask for a ride to the office with Danielle, when I saw him on the other side of the street. He was just staring at me. Luckily the apartment's within walking distance of the school, if you cut through some alley's- so I ran home and locked all the doors. I think he's following me."

Lilly sighed. "We'll have to do something about that."

"What?" Lisa demanded. "You can't arrest him; he wasn't on school grounds or anything like that. Then there's the fact that he has something against you- granted you also have something against him, but his is worse than yours. You assaulted him with a deadly weapon; then there's Scotty, which makes him an accomplice."

"Lisa," Lilly said darkly. "I know all of that already."

Lisa paced around the room distractedly. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"For now, I want you to stay with friends during the day and when school's out come directly to head quarters."

Lisa sighed. "I'm not sure what much good that's going to do, but okay. What's up with the case?"

"The best friend is down in Florida for a bit. Other than that, we've reached a dead end."

"You're coming to the concert next week, right?" Lisa asked a few minutes later.

"What concert?"

"You know, the one where my chorus is performing for three nights. I'm not asking you to stay for all three nights, but maybe if you could come for a song or two? It's going to be on the football field, or close to it, anyway. Someone managed to pull in a favor and get a stage outside for the maximum amount of people."

Lilly sighed, she knew what this meant to Lisa. "I don't know, Lisa... I'll try."

"Okay," Lisa said. "Night."

HD

The next two days were weekend days, so Lilly stayed home and hung out with Lisa for a bit. They went shopping for some make-up- not Lisa's favorite thing in the world- then stopped by star bucks. Scotty met up with them at a music store that Lisa wanted to see. "I didn't think I'd see you here today," Lilly said.

"Last minute Christmas shopping I guess," Scotty said, holding up a bag that held all the stuff he bought. Lilly's smile faded, and Scotty looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong, Lil?"

"Cliff's back," she said. "He's been following Lisa for some reason. I don't know why."

"Did she report it?"

"No," Lilly said, shaking her head. "She just told me yesterday. And then there's the incident that happened awhile back."

Scotty sighed and sat with her on a nearby bench. "Well he can't hold anything against you. He'd be incriminating himself as well."

"Which is why I'm wondering if he's still looking for Chris or if it's something else."

"You mean like revenge?" Scotty asked. "What would he do that for?"

"I did beat him up pretty good at his apartment."

Scotty laughed derisively. "Yeah, that's true."

"Valens?" Lisa asked, coming out of the store. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Scotty replied.

"Mom and I were just shopping for a few things I need for a concert I'm doing; then, I bought another Skillet CD."

"Mom?" Scotty asked, raising his eye brows to look between the two.

"Forcive habit," Lisa said. "Anyway, we were just about to head to lunch, right?" she asked turning to Lilly.

"Yeah."

"You can join us if you want," Lisa offered, a sly smirk creeping into her eyes.

"Nah, I think I better head home and get some of these gifts wrapped."

HD

Monday morning, things were going smoother. Jeffries and Vera headed back to New York to see Miranda, while Scotty, Lilly and Kat were going over the reports again. "Maybe she did have a boyfriend," Kat said, reading the mother's statement. "Teenagers don't tell their mother's everything."

"Hopefully we'll know for certain when Nick and Wil get back," Lilly said, going over the coroner's report. "It says here that she was stabbed, shot, and beaten up; and the cause of death was hyperthermia. Who would do that to a quiet fifteen year old?"

Kat's cell phone vibrated and she looked at it quickly, going deathly pale. "I have to go," she said urgently, grabbing her coat. "Can you handle this without me?"

"Sure," Lilly said. "Where are you going?"

"Bomb threat at the elementary school."

Scotty looked at Lilly confused. "Who would threaten little kids?"

"Someone with a bad sense of humor," Lilly said, picking up her phone as it also vibrated. Her pale skin went even more pale, as if she were sick. The text read:

_Bomb threat._

"Lil?" Scotty asked, bringing her back into reality. "What's wrong?"

Lilly quickly texted back. "I'm not sure yet." Her phone vibrated again as Lisa responded to hers. It read the same thing. Lilly got up. "There's a bomb threat at the high school." Another text came to her phone.

_Don't bother coming. You're not going to be able to get past the blockade that they have. I'll text you for any new information that I get. I'm also with a few friends right now, so don't worry. If I find this person though, he better hope I hand him over to my drama teacher and not kill him myself. It's RAINING and FREEZING!_

"Never mind," Lilly said, putting down her phone. "There's a blockade up, so I can't get her if I want to anyway."

"What's next?" Scotty asked. "Phileadelphia Middle is going to be threatened?"

Lilly shrugged. "More than likely. I want to see if the bullet matches anything in aphis. Want to come?"

HD

"Remind me again why we had to come here?" Nick complained when they reach Francis'.

"Would you quit whining," Jeffries said. "It's only going to be a few minutes. Once we get what we need, then we can go to our nice cozy homes." He knocked on the door, and a nice brunette woman in her late thirties with short hair opened it. "Miranda Langton?" Jeffries asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes?"

"Detectives Jeffries," Wil introduced himself, then indicated Nick, who nodded. "Vera. Philieadelphia Homicide."

"You're a long way from home, Detectives," Miranda said, inviting them in, and taking them into her living room.

"We're investigating a murder that happened in 1987," Jeffries said. "Your friend, was the victim, Nancy Spencer."

"Nancy..." Miranda said slowly. "Yes. I almost commited suicide after that day. She was my best friend."

"Where were you the night she died?" Wil asked.

"I was at home. Nancy was supposed to come over and hang out with me. We were going to discuss some new books that we got and possibly get some homework done."

"But she never showed," Vera said.

"Right."

_Miranda waited by the door. She had been waiting for over thirty minutes for Nancy to get there. She picked up the phone and called the Spencer's. "Hello, Mrs. Spencer, it's Miranda. Is Nancy coming over?" She paused as she waited for a response. "She's on her way over? Maybe she stopped the bookstore to pick up something." She hung up the phone and watched the window some more, hoping that Nancy would hurry up and get here._

"I thought she had forgotten or got distracted," Miranda said with a sad smile. "But, then her body was found in the alley."

"Did Nancy have a boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"I wouldn't say boyfriend," Miranda said. "But, they were flirting once in awhile. I think his was name was Brandon Heath. However, he was out of town the night she was killed. Last I heard he was in Montana."

"Thank you," Wil said, giving her his card. "Call us if think of anything else."

"I will."

After they had reached the side walk, Nick turned to Wil. "Do you think this Brandon kid did it?"

"I don't know, but for some reason almost everyone who was close to this kid has moved far out. Is it just me, or does it seem like these people are running away from her?"

HD

Lisa walked in after Lilly and Scotty got back with the ballistics. "I will kill this person who put us out there in the freezin' cold rain," she growled. Scotty laughed. "Watch it Valens, I don't mind grabbing the nerf and shooting you."

"Cool it, Hazelton," Scotty countered. "At least we're getting some work done."

"Lisa," Lilly said. "How did you get out of school?"

"My friend signed me out," Lisa said with a grin. "She's eighteen. But that line was _long! _What's next? A fire to burn the school down?"

"Quit being a drama queen," Lilly warned.

"Fine," Lisa said. "I just find it weird though, that the middle school wasn't threatened. I know the elementary school was."

Lilly looked up at her. "How did you know that the elementary school was threatened?"

"Principal said so over the speakers and that the person called from a convenient store... 7 Eleven I think he said."

"That person wasn't very smart," Scotty commented. "They'll catch him by tonight."

"Looks like our book store owner might have lied about the last time he saw Nancy," Lilly said, causing Lisa and Scotty to look at her.

"What do you mean, Lil?" Scotty asked.

"The bullet's matched his gun," Lilly explained. "He used it to injure a robber."

"Ouch," Lisa commented.

"I think we better pay him a visit," Scotty said, grabbing his jacket.

HD

The bookstore was closed that day, and no one knew where Kingsley had gone. Lilly and Lisa went home after that. The next day was Lisa's first concert. No good leads had arrived. She was a little surprised to see Lisa in a dress. "Aren't you going to be cold?" Lilly asked. Lisa was wearing a strapless black dress that showed off her figure in a modest way; but her shoulers were bare and the dress only went down to her knees. Her hair was curled a little and pulled back into a half-ponytail.

"That's one of the bad things about having a school choose your costume. They get you the good stuff, but the weather doesn't agree entirely with you. Thankfully we can just put our jackets on when we come out."

On Wednesday, Jeffries and Vera had located Brandon. He had commited suicide in 1990, so they weren't going to get any answers from him, and the bookshop was still closed. Scotty took Lilly out that night, before she went to the concert, which was already halfway over.

"Are you two _finally _dating?" Lisa asked after Scotty left. "Because I don't mind you missing the concert if you're with Valens."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll add a bonus chapter that dives into deeper detail on what happened at the concerts at the end of this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday, Lilly and Scotty went out to the bookshop one more time. This time, it was open. Fin was in the back, holding the book that matched the missing one on the counter. "I didn't mean to kill her," he explained as the detectives came in. "I was just trying to keep those boys away from her."

Lilly and Scotty looked at each other. "What boys, Mr. Kingsley?" Scotty asked.

"There were a couple of boys that liked to hang around the corner," Fin explained. "I had gone to the back for a couple of hours to do some reorganizing. I was closing up shop when I heard thumps against the wall. I grabbed my gun, wondering if it was some robbers."

_Fin walked out and turned toward the alley, wondering who was there. He saw the group of boys who like to hang out on the corner kicking and hitting a pipe against something. Then he saw the blond hair and knew it was Nancy. "Hey!" He yelled. "Get away from her!" He cocked his gun as the boys snickered at him and continued the attack on the teenager, aiming, he fired a shot and missed; but, he kept firing until the boys scattered. When they had walked away from her, he saw blood coming from the back of her shoulder. Fin hurried to her, holding her gently. She wasn't moving, and she was deathly pale. Fearing the worse, he left her face-up and hurried to the phone, calling 911._

Scotty and Lilly looked at each other. The cause of death was hypothermia, where she died of at the hospital because of the blood loss. There wasn't anything he could've done. More than likely, it was the beating that caused most of the blood loss. "You didn't kill her," Lilly said slowly. "She died at the hospital, due to hypothermia and massive blood loss."

"But I helped her die," Fin said miserably.

"No, you didn't," Scotty said firmly. "You were trying to protect her. The DA's not going to charge you."

Fin was silent for a moment. Lilly reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can help us by giving the boys names, though."

"Austin Timberlake," Fin said bitterly. "He was the leader; Warren Eams and Jose Lopez were a couple of his followers. I know I saw them there that, night."

"Thank you," Lilly said as she and Scotty turned to leave.

HD

After the team rounded up the boys, they put them into separate interview rooms. Lilly and Scotty interviewed Austin, Vera and Jeffries interviewed Jose, and Kat and John interviewed Warren.

"So," Kat asked casually, "Who threw the first punch?"

"What are you talking about?" Jose asked nervously.

HD

"We're talking about Nancy Spencer," Vera said. "You know, the girl you and your buddies beat up back '87 and left her for dead?"

"I don't know no Nancy Spencer," Warren said dully.

HD

"Of course you don't," Scotty said. "You probably remember her as the fifteen year old blonde."

"Do you like beating up helpless teenagers?" Lilly asked.

"That chick," Austin said smugly. "I didn't kill her, that book shop owner did."

"That's where you're wrong," Lilly replied.

HD

"The girl died of Hyperthermia due to massive blood loss," Kat said. "The gun shot wounds weren't fatal."

"So, you're saying I did it?" Jose asked in shock.

HD

"You and your friends were beating her up," Jeffries said. "If she didn't die of hyperthermia, she probably would have massive brain damage."

"We were only fooling around!" Warren exclaimed. "It was Austin who started all the major stuff. We were all drunk and high at the time."

HD

"Warren picked up the pipe and started to bludgeon her," Austin said.

"And you stood by and did nothing," Lilly said in disgust.

"She was just another chick."

Scotty slammed his fist on the table when he heard that. "She was an innocent girl on her way to her friend's!"

"How would you like it if we took you to the back of an alley," Lilly said going old school, "and started hitting you for no reason?"

"Look, all she had to do was tell us where she was going," Austin said, leaning forward on the table. "She wouldn't, and when we took her book, she freaked out on us."

"What happened?" Lilly demanded.

_Austin and his friends turned when they saw Nancy on the corner, putting something in the mail box. "Hey, girl," he said. Nancy looked up at him nervously._

_"Hi," she replied, and kept on walking._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Nowhere that concerns you," she said coldly, and continued on walking. Warren shoved her into the alley._

_"I think it does now," Austin said with a smirk._

_"Leave her alone," Brandon Heath muttered._

_"Aw," Jose said in a mocking sweet voice. "Does little Brandon want to kiss his girlfriend."_

_"I thought you were out of town," Nancy said in a small voice._

_"I was, but I came back early."_

_Nancy looked around nervously. "Brandon, let's just go, okay? And leave these goons behind."_

_Jose walked next to her, snatching her book. "What was that?"_

_"Give me that!" Nancy cried, lunging at him, and grabbing the book. Warren shoved her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs. She cried out, and he kicked her again. Jose grabbed a pipe and started hitting her with it. "Stop!" she cried pleadingly. "Please!"_

_The didn't relent, and Brandon was about to try and stop them when Austin grabbed him. "Dude! What are you doing?" Brandon exclaimed._

_"She needs to learn to respect her superiors," Austin replied simply._

_"You're crazy," Brandon said. "She's just a kid!"_

_"It's either us or her, Brandon," Austin said, joining in the small circle, and kicked Nancy harder than the others, before throwing a punch to the back of her head. Brandon just stood there in shock, helpless to do anything as the beating continued and her struggles grew weaker and weaker. There was the sound of footsteps. "Hey!" the bookshop owner cried cocking his gun. Brandon couldn't move, and Austin and his buddies just snickered, until they heard the gun shot. Then they scattered. Brandon was in tears as he ran off; the others just ran until they couldn't see the old man anymore..._

All three adults signed confessions. One of each detective in their room got them to stand up and lead them out in cuffs to booking. Scotty gave Austin to John, then turned to see if Lilly was okay. This case was getting to her a little.

In New York, Miranda looked at a picture of her and Nancy. Tears came to her eyes, and her husband turned to her, wrapping his arm around her and asking if she was okay. She smiled happily at him.

In Philadelphia, Lilly walked past the book shop, which now had a new sign: _Nancy's books and repairs, _in pretty calligraphic letters. She looked out to see Nancy walking toward her, the book against her chest, smiling at Lilly and Fin. Then she faded off into the distance. As Lilly started back for the office, her phone rang. She picked it up when she saw Lisa's number. "Can you come pick me up?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"There's been another bomb threat made here. Right in the middle of our concert too. Anyway, I think this one is real. If you want though, I can hitch a ride with your team- they're here. I doubt the concert will continue."

"I'll meet you there."

HD

Lilly's phone rang again, just as she parked. "Hey, Scotty," she said.

"Lil, we've got a problem," he said slowly and gravely.

"What's wrong?"

"Lisa's missing."

"What? I just spoke to her fifteen minutes ago."

"The concert's still going on, but someone else is singing in her place... a song called Christmas Shoes?"

"Lisa hates that song," Lilly said, hurrying to the auditorium where the concert was resuming. "She told me that she helped hand pick the songs herself, and that it was not on the list."

"It's not on the flier either, but there was a change of plans, and no one can find Lisa anywhere."

HD

Lisa came to in her spare change of clothes she had brought today, freezing. Her right leg was asleep for some reason, and the ground was cold. She woke up under a flipped car, with a fresh cut on her forehead. Her right arm was caught on some roots outside of the car, and as she struggled, it was anything but enjoyable...


	5. Author's Notes

Bonus Chapter will be up whenever I can get it down.


End file.
